


His Greatest Pain

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [18]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Night Terrors, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Carol Danvers, possible PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: Peter suffers a serious problem with night terrors one night, and Carol is there to help him.





	His Greatest Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
Here is the next story for this series. It's a bit short, so I hope that's okay.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"NOOOOO!!!"

Peter thrashed around on the bed, then with that earlier scream, leapt onto the roof, his heart beating way too fast, his breath hyperventilating. He looked around wildly, and realising he was on the roof decided to stay there for a while. He'd always found that he could calm down a little when he has... moments, sitting on the roof.

He took another deep breath and tried to remember what happened. Something like this hadn't happened in so long, so why did it have to happen now? He didn't know, and the knowledge about what happened was rapidly leaving as well. The breif moments he had left to remember his terrors only brought more pain to his mind. 

_"Come on son, put the gun down."_

_BANG!!!_

_"What's it going to be, Spider-Man? Or should I say... Peter Parker?"_

_"Let her go!"_

_"If you say so!"_

_"Tell me Mr. Castle, are you bulletproof?"_

_"FRANK!!!"_

Immediately, Peter could feel the tears coming down. All those moments, all those lives. If only he had been fast enough. If only he had been stronger. If-

"Peter?"

The man looked, down. Carol was looking up at him, worry quite clear despite the darkness of the room. "I heard a scream. Is something wrong?"

Peter didn't say anything. Instead, he slowly got off the roof, then waked straight over to Carol, bringing her into a hug. He needed to be close to someone. To _her. _He loved Carol with everything, maybe she could help him, even if only a little. A shaky breath left him and he said: "Yeah, something's wrong."

The woman nodded, slightly tightening her hold around her partner. She'd never seen him like this. Sure, Carol had seen Peter's 'scared' face, but this was different. This one was complete and utter terror. Walking them over to the bed, she quietly sat them down, still maintaining their contact. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He gave a weak, meager nod. Peter knew it would help him in the long run, but _God _it was hard. He could barely recall the events now. Events he _lived. _Events that changed him so much, made him who he is today. But it was escaping him, like it always did. Not that he could remember if it was always like this. The last time he had a night like this was what- when he was living with May? So... a really long time ago. Now though, so long since the last time, he had to use all his will to get it out.

"I... I rembered some bad stuff", Peter wobbled. "It was... it- it was... people. People I let down."

Carol didn't say anything. She could tell Peter was doing his best to get this out, and knew it would be incredibly difficult. She'd never dealt with something like this, so it was obvious not to intervene. Instead, the woman just rested her head on his shoulder. 

"I remembered... it was, uh, uncle-uncle Ben. I remembered how I messed up."

Should Carol say something? She wasn't sure. Obviously it wasn't Peter's fault, but would saying that make things worse?

"I remember how it happened. Just after... after I got bitten, I went to go wrestle. For money. I don't know how but... but he followed me. Watched me fight. When I- when I came back to the changing rooms after the match, he was there. Told me: 'You shouldn't use those powers for your own gain. Use them to help people- anyone who needs help.' I just laughed in his face. I _laughed. _How could I- I laughed. And then I said: 'Noone ever helped me out, so it's not my problem what happens to them.' God, he looked so hurt when I said that. How could I even say that?! Why- How could I be so-"

"Peter", Carol said, resting a hand on top of his. "Don't do that."

He looked at her with a quick flash of emotions before taking a few deep breaths and restarting. "Okay, I'm sorry... I'm just- I don't know how I couldn't hold myself responsible. He got shot because of me."

The woman slightly flinched at that. She remembered how hard it was when Peter first told her about uncle Ben. It had ended with both of them in tears: Peter because of how hard it had affected him, and Carol because it wasn't fair to anyone to have something happen to them like that. Especially Peter. It still hurt her a little now, but she was more focused on helping Peter right now instead of how she felt.

Carol lightly held Peter's face and turned him so they were both looking eye to eye. "Tell me Peter. Did _you _shoot your uncle Ben?" When he shook his head, she continued. "Exactly! It wasn't your fault. It was just horrible, horrible timing for everyone. You could only do the best you could then. And remember, you found the guy after. He's still locked up in jail for committing that act of evil because of _you. _If you ask me, you were nowhere near being the cause- or at fault- of uncle Ben's death. I think you're the reason he's still with us." 

Trying to find a way to ease his pain, Peter quietly said: "Didn't know you were superstitious Carol."

She gave him a smile for the joke, and Peter could feel a warmness in his chest. If only he could see Carol's smile whenever something went wrong. Maybe then he wouldn't have all of these problems. Just happy memories of him and Carol. He wrapped his arms around her once again, and lightly pulled them into a lying position. Carol turned and rested her head on her hand so she was still looking at Peter.

"I'm not usually a voodoo kind of person, but you've always got around that. Because I _know _everyday and every night you go out, Ben is looking down or whatever, and he couldn't be more proud. Every heroic act you do- even outside of Spider-Man brings him out inside of you. Then he can see all you've achieved, and knows that without him, you might not have done it all. Your actions allow him to live on Peter. You were never at fault, and I think Ben knows it too."

Peter could feel tears in his eyes again. Not sad ones though, happy ones. How Carol could rise him out of the ground like this he didn't know. He did know though, that he loved her for it. He moved himself closer, giving her a light kiss and whispered: "Thank you so much for being here for me. I don't know how I would cope without you. I love you Carol."

Carol smiled again, and saw Peter lighten up because of it too. It pained her so much to see him sad, but knowing she had the ability to fix that gave her an incredible amount of relief. It was a gift she would never take for granted. "I love you too Peter."

The two lovers simply lay there for a long while, just looking at each other, soaking in all the love they shared. Despite hating it, Peter knew there was still things on his mind, and at least had to reveal them, even if it ruined the mood. 

"Carol?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I um, there was also... also some other stuff as well."

"What was it?"

"It was just..." Peter took a breath and quietly said: "Frank. I saw that too."

Carol gently ran her hand along his face, feeling his breathing slightly quicken. She felt a little bad when it came to Frank. She hadn't given him a chance when they met- not a big one at least, and then he died saving Peter from Tombstone. Maybe if she'd been more trusting it never would have happened.

"Do you want to talk about him as well?"

"...N-no. Not now. I just want to be with you. You've already done enough to help me."

"Peter", she said with a stern and vulnerable tone, "You know you can tell me. I'll help you no matter what. Always and forever."

"I'll help you forever as well Carol. I just... please just be here with me now. All I need is you and your love."

Carol gave a warm smile. "Good thing you already have those things then huh?"

Peter gave his own smile, moving a little closer. "You're the best thing in my life Carol. I'll do everything I can to make this work."

She put a hand through his hair and kissed him. "You've been doing that since we met Peter. You hav been the one person I could always rely on no matter what, and I've always loved you for that. I just hope I've done the same."

"You always have. You've made me better Carol. I hope you know that."

Carol nodded, and slowly closed her eyes. "I do. I love you Peter."

Following his partner's example, Peter decided he'd try to get some rest as well. "I love you too Carol."

**Author's Note:**

> Finished.  
Hopefully this was a good story. Comment if it was or you want to say something. It's always nice to see. 
> 
> Until next time :)


End file.
